Many integrated circuits generate heat that must be dissipated by a cooling arrangement such as a heat sink that is thermally coupled to the integrated circuit. As integrated circuits have advanced and become more complex, the amount of heat to be dissipated has increased, leading to an increase in size of the heat sinks employed to cool integrated circuits. The increase in size of heat sinks may compromise typical techniques used to mount heat sinks on circuit boards that carry the integrated circuits to be cooled.